The invention relates to display devices and more particularly to point-of-purchase display devices which include means for preventing theft or pilferage of the contents of the display devices when they are not in use.
Point-of-purchase display racks are commonly used to merchandise items such as cigarettes. To protect such items against theft or pilferage, it is desirable that the display device include means for selectively precluding access to its contents when the display rack is not being used as a merchandising mechanism.